


"The kids, they ambushed me!"

by Bittodeath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt: "The kids, they ambushed me!"





	

Yuuri heard the front door open and close vividly and turned around. He couldn’t help bursting in laughter when he saw Viktor’s distressed expression as he dropped snow everywhere in the entryway.

“The kids”, Viktor said, panting, “they ambushed me!”

Yuuri smiled and shook his head, stepping forward to his husband and helping him get rid of his coat and shoes. Snow fell from his jumper, making him shiver, and Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s cold face to press their lips together. Viktor’s lips were very cold against his own, but also hungry and greedy.

“Go take a shower to warm up”, Yuuri said, fingers brushing against his cheek.

Viktor nodded and quickly disappeared in the bathroom. Yuuri peaked into the garden through the window. Everything was covered in a heavy layer of snow, it was beautiful. He chuckled when he saw Yuri and Otabek hiding behind a wall of snow, shielding themselves from the nourished snowball shots coming from the other side of the garden. Phichit was there with Christophe, helping the twins to shower Otabek and Yuri in snowballs. He looked at the meal: it was about ready. He heard a door open and felt Viktor’s arms wrap around him, relaxing in his embrace.

“I think we actually adopted monsters”, Viktor chuckled, watching as their kids viciously attacked the older ice-skaters.  
“Well I’m going to have to call the monsters back home”, Yuuri said, pecking his cheek and walking to the door. “Dinner’s ready!” he yelled, and everyone dropped their snowballs to rush to the warmth of the house.

The twins arrived first, giggling and pushing each other as they stepped out of their boots and took off their coats. Viktor ushered them to the bathroom to wash their hands, while Phichit, Christophe, Yuri and Otabek entered.

“Beka”, the Russian simply said, leaning against the wall.

Otabek sighed.

“You’re using me Yura”, he simply said before helping Yuri taking off his shoes.  
“Don’t they remind you of someone?” Yuuri whispered playfully to Viktor who had come back.

Viktor blushed deeply and went to help the kids to the table. Phichit and Christophe quickly joined them while Beka murmured sweet nothings in Yuri’s ear. Yuuri looked at his friends and family sitting around the table and smiled brightly. Viktor turned slightly to look at him, smiling fondly before he called:

“Yuuri!”


End file.
